


A Moment of Relief

by Sheenah



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Comfort, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenah/pseuds/Sheenah
Summary: After crashing in Antarctica, Claire and Steve find themselves in a small safe room where they realize their mutual attraction and the weird sexual tension between them could get them killed while they fight for their lives. Claire has luckily a solution to the problem.
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	A Moment of Relief

“Hey Claire, I think I found a map!”  
  
The young woman turned from her inspection of the small room and saw her outbreak partner, Steve, holding a big piece of paper in his hands, a big grin on his face. He proceeded to lay it on the secretary desk as Claire approached him.  
  
“Good job, Steve!” she grinned back, patting his shoulder.  
  
The two young adults looked at the map for a few seconds, trying to make sense of it and find something useful. They had to find a safe place that wouldn’t be infected.  
  
“Hey, look!” both said at the same time, pointing the same spot on the map, their arms brushing. Their eyes met at that moment and something, like warm electricity, passed through their bodies. Neither moved or said anything for a few seconds.  
  
Then, something in Claire snapped. Sighing heavily, she turned her body to face Steve and got dangerously close to him. She didn’t know what was possessing her, but she couldn’t stop herself at that point.  
  
“Look, Steve. We have to do something about all this sexual tension between us, it could get us both killed.”  
  
Steve just stared back at her, eyes wide open, like she had lost her mind.  
  
“I’m--I’m sorry?” he just babbled out. He didn’t know if she was joking, but her eyes seemed dead serious. She took another step toward him.  
  
“You heard me. We can’t continue like that. I know how you look at me.”  
  
“And, how do I look at you, exactly?” he faintly smirked, his cocky side resurfacing. Her legs were now brushing off his, her face getting closer and closer.  
  
“Like how you want to make a snack out of me” whispered the brunette, her tongue slightly wetting her lips.  
  
“And what if I wanted to?” whispered back the young man, discreetly gulping down. He could feel her whole body over his. He had to lean on the desk for support.  
  
Claire just eyed the black couch on the opposite side of the room, a smug smile on her lips.  
  
“You serious?”  
  
“I won’t make this offer twice” she said as she closed the gap between them, her soft mouth kissing fully his. Steve froze for a second, but responded tentatively to it. She was right. Ever since they met back on the island, every glance, every little touch, every smile had built this weird sexual tension between them. A mutual attraction, a longing that couldn’t be contained any longer. They had to get rid of it so they could focus on their escape and their survival.  
  
Claire softly moaned as his tongue started playing with hers. He had encircled his arms around the small of her back, hugging her tightly. She was so warm. And despite being covered in dried blood and dirt, she still smelled good. He then felt her unbuckling his belt. His heartbeat increased tenfold. It was his first time but he still wanted to be cool about it.  
  
“H-hey…you didn’t want to do it on the couch?” he asked, slightly out of breath between two kisses.  
  
“Ever heard of foreplay?” teased Claire as she grabbed him by the jacket and led him to the couch, making him sit down, straddling him. She then proceeded to kiss his neck while sliding down his jacket. That was the cue for him to work on her clothes as well, unzipping her red vest and lifting her black top to reveal her bosom supported by a simple black bra.  
  
Steve hesitated for a second but as Claire kept on undressing him, now feeling his abdomen and chest with her hands under his shirt, it encouraged him to act and bring his lips to the warm skin of her breasts. Claire sighed contently as his mouth traveled, his hands reaching for the upper hem of her bra, slowly sliding it down to reveal erected nipples. The young woman gasped as cold hair hit her skin, but was then quickly relieved to feel a warm mouth kissing it, shyly touching her sensitive spots. Steve wasn’t sure if he had to say something, but felt that it was maybe better to keep silent. He then let his tongue caress her right nipple and almost had a panic attack when he felt Claire jerking and letting out a hot moan.  
  
“Jesus, you’re sensitive,” he breathed out, half kidding.  
  
“Shut up,” exhaled Claire in amusement as she continued working on his belt and pants. “Come on, help me with those.”  
  
He could see her face reddening as he lifted his body a bit to slide down his camo pants. He didn’t dare touching his boxers. The realization of the situation hit him hard and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue. But before he could say anything, he felt Claire caressing his inner thigh and then boldly fondle his aching bulge. It was his turn to openly moan, granting a wide smile from Claire. The girl then proceeded to kiss and lick his right ear, even playing with his earring, as she kept on stroking him with one hand and using her other one to expertly slide down her jeans. Talk about multitasking. Girls were amazing.  
  
She then straddled him again, heavily panting, their midsections now touching without much resistance. Her mouth went back to his as she started to move her hips slowly, gaining satisfying groans of pleasure from him. His hands instinctively moved to her rear, grasping it tenderly. Oh, how he had wanted to touch it since that moment on Rockfort where she had on the computer, unaware – or maybe not –, given him a hell of a view of her back side. He tightened a little his grasp as he helped her moving against him, causing both teens to gasp and moan in delight between kisses.  
  
Claire then took a pause and decided to remove Steve’s yellow shirt, tossing it aside on the couch. He had only his weird prisoner choker left on and the girl couldn’t say exactly why but it excited her. She then realized that she still had most of her upper clothing on. It was cold in the room but the heat between them was rapidly rising and she thought she could endure being topless for a short while. Her lips made their way back to the boy’s neck, steadily traveling down to his toned chest, while she busied herself with discarding her leather vest, cropped shirt and bra. There. They were now both topless minus their choker and lower undergarment, both slighting panting in anticipation in the dimly lit room.  
  
They took a moment to look at each other, the golden glow of the few candles they had lit up earlier illuminating their bare skin and casting moving shadows. Seconds stretched as both young adults didn’t know what to do next. Steve finally decided to break the silence:  
  
“Well, I’m glad to see that we don’t look too much like shit without our clothes.”  
  
Claire loudly scoffed in reply as she took another glance of her partner’s toned torso and arms. “You’re right. That’s kinda surprising.” She then stretched her arms back a bit so her hands would take support on the boy’s thighs, making her chest heave forward. She heard a soft gasp and then felt warm lips against her skin. She closed her eyes as she let Steve softly kiss her breasts. He was so gentle; it was almost annoying.  
  
“Harder…” she whispered as she put one of her hands behind Steve’s head and pulled his mouth against her right nipple. The young man made a confused sound but then let out his hot tongue, licking vividly her erected flesh, his arms encircling her waist and torso for support. That made Claire cry out in pleasure, her whole body shivering. As Steve kept on licking and kissing her chest, she finally took the initiative of freeing his aching arousal from his underwear. She heard him gasp as she fully took it in her hand, stroking it gently. She then felt his mouth leaving her skin, the cold air of the room a bit unpleasant on her damp chest.  
  
“Claire…” he moaned as he looked straight in her eyes. She could see hesitation in them.  
“It’s now or never. We can stop this if you want” she replied. She didn’t want to stop but asking was the right thing to do.

  
“No…I don’t want to s-stop…” he said out of breath, as the Redfield girl kept on caressing him. How could he say no when she was making him feel so damn good. The best thing that happened to him in the past three months.  
“I’m glad,” she simply whispered back as she closed the distance between them and let her tongue dance with his.  
Steve then felt her hand leaving his erection. He dared to look down and saw her sliding her underwear aside so she could position herself over him. It then hit him that they were actually going all the way. It was beyond exciting but also a little bit scary. It was his first time after all. But Claire seemed to know what she was doing so he trusted her.  
“Ready?” she smiled, breaking their kiss for a second.  
“Give me what you’ve got, princess” he managed to sass despite his nervousness.  
  
Claire didn’t hesitate for one second as she smoothly went down on him. The couple loudly gasped in unison. Steve was solidly holding Claire against him, savoring the feeling of being inside her. It was so warm and comforting. They didn’t move for a few seconds, the sound of their heartbeat resonating in the quiet room.  
  
Claire then slowly started to move up and down on him, causing them both to loudly moan. Man, she was tight. The Redfield girl couldn’t really recall the last time she had sex, but that was obviously before Raccoon City. Steve wasn’t exactly small either she mentally noted as she kept on rising her hips and lowering them, slowly at first, but as she was getting accustomed to his size, she picked up the pace, feeling her whole body getting hotter.  
  
Both young adults remained silent, maybe fearing that talking would ruin the mood. It wasn’t a bad thing in itself as they could instead focus on the experience, their heavy breathing filling the room.  
  
Steve couldn’t tell how long it lasted, everything was going too fast for him, but at some point, he felt Claire violently tightening around him. He looked up and saw her throwing her head back, heavily panting, her hands grabbing his shoulders for support.  
  
“Oh, Steve” she moaned, biting her lip as she climaxed. That brought him dangerously near the edge. He grabbed her rear to have more control over her intense thrusting.  
  
“Claire, I’m about to…”  
“Yes, keep going.”  
  
It barely took seconds once he added more pressure to her thrusts. The world seemed to disappear and he was overwhelmed with a feeling of utter relief and satisfaction.  
  
It took several seconds before he could catch his breath again and feel his heartbeat lowering. He still couldn’t believe they just did what they did, out of the blue, in some dark room of an Umbrella base. The thought made him chuckle.  
  
“What’s so funny?” asked Claire, an amused look on her face. Her face was still a bit red and sweaty from her “rodeo”. She was so beautiful.  
  
“Oh, uh, it’s just not everyday that you have sex in Antarctica” replied Steve, blushing but also grinning.  
  
That caused an immediate laugh from the girl. “Right? I gotta add this to my list of weird things that I did before my 20s.” She was now openly giggling, the realization hitting her. Steve joined her and the two enjoyed their closeness a little bit more until Claire finally moved away from Steve’s warmth. She quickly searched for some tissues and then her clothes.  
  
Seeing the tissues also made Steve realize something which turned his blood a bit cold.  
  
“Hey, Claire…”  
  
“Hmm?” absently replied the young woman as she was putting her bra back on.  
  
“Uh, well…we didn’t use protection, I’m sorry if…”  
  
“It’s fine, Steve” she immediately cut him off. “I use birth control patches which last for months, so don’t worry about that.”  
  
She could see the instant relief of the boy’s face. She did her best to look reassuring. Fact was, she was lying. She didn’t want him to worry about something like that while they’d try to survive and escape. It could put them in even greater danger. She could deal with that “problem” once they’d be safe and sound.  
  
“Man, you got me worried for a second” he nervously chucked as he dressed up. “Say, Claire…”  
  
The girl returned her attention to Steve, who was now fully dressed and weapons ready.  
  
“Will there be a second round?” he sheepishly grinned at her, hope in his green eyes.  
  
Claire took a moment, doing her typical thinking pose. Her lips then turned up in a sly smile.  
  
“As long as it’s a warmer place than the Antarctic, then yes, maybe…”  
  
“You did say that you wanted to go to Hawaii. Is that still a deal?”  
  
Weapons also ready, Claire moved to the room exit, right next to her survival partner. She winked at him before opening the door to a dark and deadly world.  
  
“Yes, it’s still on. Let’s go.”  
  
  
-The end-  
  



End file.
